troubling dream
by WyldClaw
Summary: a wcverse one shot taking place a few weeks after lawrence's revenge. Misty calms down her boyfriend Ash after he has a bad dream. Ash/Misty fluff


Worried by WyldClaw

Plot: a short WCverse AAML . Misty's POV. Do I look like I'm getting royalties from all the merchandise? I DON'T OWN CRUD! Takes place a few days after the two parter. " " Are humans, italics is thoughts, {_italics_} is mind speak- meaning the pokemon can mentally talk to the trainer while in their pokeball. I have modified it so that Golduck can use it outside of his pokeball. () Is pokemon talking? Jessie James and meowth requested not to be in this fic- they are currently being treated for their injures. Enjoy!

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"you can't hide from us! We'll be back for you and your little rodent too. We' have ways of finding you " Butch and Cassidy's parting words chilled me hours after we had sent them packing yet again. they had done a sneak attack, luring us using disguises as herbalists with a small traveling store with scents for pokemon and human alike. they had succeded in separating ash from me but it was cyndaquil, Pikachu and togepi who noticed something was off. Naturally i saved him but the attack shook him up.

In fact the very words shook me so much I couldn't sleep. . It was a warm night in the clearing we were spending the night in. I shivered as I stared as the reminders of the fire.

(Couldn't sleep?) Golduck looked over at me from where he was leaning against a tree- one hand glowing blue. He was keeping a large barrier steady . just in case. . I still found it incredible that he evolved to save my life. He had gotten very good at barriers .

" Yeah" I admitted.

( was it cause of Cassidy and her froggy side-dolt butch?)

"Yup. That was a real scare today" I muttered .

(we've beaten them before though)

"that was different... they were just after rare pokemon then . You remember when they ran that day care scam. "

he nodded. (it's about what they said about following us. Do you think they have spies? )

" I wouldn't doubt it . " I nodded. 'What if they're going to follow around everywhere until we give up?'

(We'll be fine) the blue duck reassured me. (They can't track us all the time)

"Maybe" I sighed, looking at the remainders of the fire again . _I knew this would happen Even with the hair dye they were still able to tell it was Ash. _"I dunno golduck. I wonder if you-know-who put a bounty on us or something"

He shrugged his shoulders. (If he did, he would have sent domino after us. But didn't you tell me Mewtwo wiped her memory? she wouldn't remember us even if he did)

I went over to him and patted his head. "Good point."

My gaze fell upon my sleeping boyfriend a few feet away , Pikachu next to him and phanpy on the sleeping bag- she was his guard for the night. . I touched the ring he gave me that I kept on a chain around my neck . ._He looks so peaceful. At least some good came out of that incident . _

(Don't worry. He's not gonna vanish into thin air when you look away. Or do you wanna fix his face in your dreams) he smirked as I went cherry-red.

"N-No. I was just thinking about everything good that came out of that whole mess"

(Like yours truly and finally telling him how you felt)

"Exactly"

Phanpy looked up from her spot on the end of the bag at me. she yawned and opened her eyes. (Misty?)

"Hmm?"

(Can I ask you something?)

'Sure, Phanpy" she got up and walked over to me. "What's up?"

(Well...it's about that attack today)

Golduck gave me a look. (You're wondering why ole frog-voice and vain queen) she looked at him confused. (I mean butch and Cassidy tried to take your trainer after the hair dye wore off)

She nodded. I looked at him. '_How do we tell her? We can't say the truth'_ I thought in mind-speak.

_{Of course not! He'll explain when he's ready but not now. The wounds are too fresh in his memory}_

_'Then what do i say?'_

{_Tell her that – that they know pikachu would follow ash everywhere so they'd use him as bait}_

I grimaced-it wasn't really a lie.. just not the whole truth . "it's because they know pikachu would follow him anywhere even if it means right into a trap" I explained.

(oh) the ground pokemon looked at her feet, clearly not buying it (I thought that it had something to do with) she lowered her voice (you know what happened a few days ago)

"you know what Phanpy, it does." I bit my lip-. _Those events haunted my dreams_

( I had this dream that night saying that he needed my support cause something that broke his spirit. I dunno if it was instincts or what but it was like I couldn't ignore it. every one else had a similar dream. is that why he's.. changed?)

I patted her on the head. "you're too clever to fool" she blushed ." yeah... that's it. He went through a lot" I said.

Golduck turned to her(trust me kiddo, you don't want to know what happened. But something good came out of it huh Misty?) he grinned.

My face burned hotly as I found myself remembering that kiss and the ring . I still found it hard to believe that we were finally dating. Over the fast few days we had stolen a couple of kisses from each other and snuggled next to each other. I sighed with bliss, lost in memories.

But a scream punctured me from my dream. I looked over at Ash, who had bolted up right in his bed, looking around. We ran over to him. He was shaking badly. I held his hand and kissed his cheek. " What's the matter Ash?"

(Why did you scream?) Phanpy asked.

He looked at me as one trembling hand stroked pikachu's fur- his face was pale. "n-nothing I though I felt a weedle rub against-"

"Riiight . And I have a vaporeon" I gave him a don't-fool-me-with-that look. _I wish_

"Golduck, Phanpy? Anyone or... else around?" He nervously asked

Phanpy stuck her trunk in the air and lifted her ears. (I can't hear anything but a bunch of Ledian and Gloom)

(Same here) he agreed.

He bit his lip. "Uh do you two mind leaving us alone for a few minutes. Go check out the perimeter of the barrier. If anything comes up, holler"

{ _Getting rid of us_ _so you can lip-lock} _golduck smirked

I blushed hot pink. . '_No mr. smarty duck. I think it has to with something on the airship' _I replied in my mind

he motioned toward the little ground type. (come on Phan, our trainers need some err bonding time)

_Why did i get stuck with such a smart aleck pokemon _I thought.

{_come on... _ _you know you love me] _he replied. I rolled my eyes

she followed him out of sight. As soon as they left I lowered my voice. "Ok spill. i know you didn't scream cause a weedle rubbed against you. trust me I would have screamed like if it was nearby. Was it something about the airship?"

he stopped shaking and sighed. "s-something like that"

I jerked my head at Pikachu. "was it seeing him get shot?"

His eyes looked at me- I saw an older person reflected in them and he shook his head. "Oh no thankfully not this time. On the airship when you were freeing pikachu gi-giovanni dragged me to the other side of the room. he mentioned about going to pallet and s-seeing delia again" he choked on the words. "said that he kn-knew she liked seeing her b-baby. This was r-right before that loathsome Persian attacked."

"huh? Who's that"

" I think it's mom's first name"

" You mean your mom had a past with that vile evil man?"

he shuddered. "I think. It almost seemed like it. there is no way could he be my dad. No freaking way. It would just be sick and twisted ,"

I agreed with him on that. There was no way Giovanni- who tried to kill us all only a few days ago- could be his dad. It wasn't possible._ you don't threaten someone then nearly kill them and their Pokemon if you are that person's father._

"Anyways I was dreaming- it was us and the pokemon on the beach at sunset . We were kissing "- we both blushed "and the dream changed. I was at home and he barged in through the door. He had some grunts hold me back. Mom was utterly terrified. She yelled at him . he laughed and said that he'd leave her if we'd join him. I tried to break free but a grunt punched me hard in the gut . He -He had a gun. he said th-that if I said no he'd shoot. She t-told me not to listen to him. M-mimey tried to stop but giovanni shot Mimey then he said that th-this was gonna happen if I refused. He fired at Mom and-and-" he couldn't finish the sentence.

I hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the lips. "It was only a nightmare, Ash. Only a stupid nightmare. Nothing more. "

"It felt so real though. I'm worried Mist. What if it's the truth? What if that's really going to-"

I cut him off. "Look, it was only a bad dream. You were probably thinking about what he said to you in your mind so you saw that scenario unfold. Besides she's got Mimey to protect her."

"Yeah..." He didn't sound too convinced. "but how did he know where I lived?"

"the moronic useless trio of team rocket? " I suggested. I saw a slight smile on his face.

"I guess..."

Pikachu opened his eyes sleepily. He was drained- Butch and Cassidy had used some electricity draining device on him so his energy was low. (Did I miss something? I thought I heard a scream)

We explained about the nightmare to him. (th-that's horrid. ) he said yawning. (but it's just a st-stupid bad dream. )

"see?" I pointed out to his trainer. "I told you it was just a bad dream."

(dream of something h-happy instead...) Pikachu suggested before falling asleep.

Ash sighed. "Wish it was that easy.."

"you have plenty of happy things to think of. Your pokemon, your accomplishment... " I jerked my head to the mouse , "his impressive but short evolution. You know, Pikachu did make an impressive Raichu."

A slight smile appeared on my boyfriend's face followed by alook of hurt as he remembered . " yeah.. he did. I still can't get over that. He really did save us. When that bullet hit him. I thought I-I l-"

I silenced him with a kiss. "shh, he's safe, he's right there. . "

We heard Phanpy and golduck come back.

(... so I can be stronger and bigger ) Phanpy was telling the water type as they came into view. They were talking about evolution. (I mean you're stronger than you were before)

( don't rush it, squirt. I had a reason to .) golduck replied, grinning at me.

(you're plenty strong) he looked at me. [_you two okay']_

_'yeah. We're good' _I replied.

Phanpy looked up at her trainer (are you okay?)

He looked from her to to me and then patted her ears. "yeah, Phanpy. I am."

Golduck went back to his tree. she curled up on his sleeping bag. I moved my sleeping bag next to his. "don't worry Ash" I told him as I gave him another kiss and squeezed his hand.

( I don't like seeing you this sad cause that makes me sad. Whatever is hurting you me and my teammates are fight it for you . you're such a great trainer and I want you to go back to the human I met when I first hatched. . it's gonna be okay) the ground type told him and he smiled. Phanpy looked up at her trainer.

"thanks you two" he yawned. And before his head hit the pillow he was out cold. I kissed him on the forehead. _Holy mew. I love him so much . That nightmare he had better not c-come true._

I tried to stifle a yawn myself but Phanpy saw me. (go to sleep misty. I'll let you know if anything comes up)

I got into my own sleeping bag. "thanks Phanpy". I closed my eyes and soon I was sound asleep as well.

The end


End file.
